


甜甜义警 glucose guardian

by tiktiktiktiktam



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Red Robin the restaurant is mentioned, Sugar Daddy, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, could be interpreted as romantic for some of them but it's up to you, he be getting his cheek kissed in this, its rated M because of like 1 scene, tim is an accidental sugar daddy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiktiktiktiktam/pseuds/tiktiktiktiktam
Summary: 在这篇小说中，提姆无意中成为了义警们的糖爹。
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Garfield Logan, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Wayne - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	甜甜义警 glucose guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [glucose guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149633) by [DairyFarmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyFarmer/pseuds/DairyFarmer). 



提姆不是很确定这一切是从哪里开始的，但他几乎100%肯定是少正的错。

一开始绝对是康的错。

过去的生活和现在的生活之间的界限是如此模糊，提姆可能是个法律意义上的瞎子。

如果他真的瞎了的话，事情都会比现在更简单。

提姆是那么地有钱。

没有办法绕开这个话题。他很有钱。富裕。上流社会。百分之一。

提姆说过他有钱。所以他的零花钱比其他孩子多是合情合理的。

孩子们，比如卡西，在经济上依附于她的母亲。

巴特，甚至没有能开设银行账户的法律文件。

康，自他把夏威夷打造成自己的落脚地后就有了赞助，但这笔资金渐渐枯竭了。*

因此，当他们因为非英雄事务而出门的时候，提姆很容易就成了买单的那个人。(当然，这是因为他们只能把穿披风时的餐饮账单发回正联财务部门报销。)

从那时起，一切似乎就自然而然地发展了。

卡西在某次遭遇了挥舞着酸性大炮的恶棍后毁掉了一双靴子？提姆很容易就通过快递给她买一双新的，下单的那家公司也专业为蝙蝠侠提供这样的支持(该公司并不知情)。此外，和他不同的是，卡西的妈妈没有那么多钱可以每次鞋坏了就花费几百块买新的。卡西还在长个子，不管她穿什么码子下次都要换。

对巴特来说，这一开始只是一项投资。一个应急计划。谁知道提姆或者团队什么时候需要用宇宙飞船呢？蝙蝠侠把自己的飞船锁得严严实实，防护措施比提姆打算在他的任期内采取的手段还要多。

并且宇宙飞船和外星科技的维护费用很 **高昂** 。尤其是如果你想保密的话。所以提姆的支票簿在每月的设备检查中频繁出现。巴特擅长在机械问题变得更糟之前把它们找出来并归类，所以提姆觉得偶尔给些奖励是很公平的。

冰淇淋，披萨派对，有时候是“吃到不能吃”的自助餐(其实更像是“吃到巴特害得我们全都被赶出去”)。

康。康是一个特例。在肯特一家收养他之前，提姆是他唯一的赡养者。倒不是说康知道这个，他们的关系曾经很…… **粗糙** ，至少从概念上来说是如此。*但是这男孩名下只有几件衬衫和几条裤子。还有那件挺愚蠢(酷)的皮夹克，不知怎么的在少正的高频打斗中也保持完好。超级小子在学习成为团队的一员时既狂野又鲁莽，所以比起修修补补每个破洞和划痕然后勉强继续穿，批量订购他的制服，让它们“神奇地”出现在他的衣橱里更简单。

但接下来就是把他们困在西伯利亚或其他冰冻苔原的冬季任务。他的团队会冻得发抖地返回基地，因为他们的冬装在延续几小时的暴露后只能做到这样。于是就有了皮毛内衬的靴子和羽绒大衣(当然是定制的套装)。

从那时起，各种小事情就在提姆没注意时轻易发生了。*

康的好几套水晶，钻石和黄金的耳环。他一直戴着它们，所以这确实是很好的生日礼物？

卡西似乎也很欣赏这种习惯，特别在提姆送了她一套古希腊时期的手镯和脚镯后，因为提姆的父亲把它们作为道歉礼物给他，而提姆又用不上。

出人意料地，很难给巴特买东西，但是提姆开车带他们去杂货店，让他疯狂购物的时候，他笑跟 **太阳** 一样灿烂。

但是提姆不可能一直陪在他们身边。不能每个生日，每个周年纪念日，或者每次“ **我们还活着** ”派对都到场。所以他花上几百块，以确保他们有足够的饮料、食物和零食，以弥补他不在那里的损失，至少他是这样想的。

他们之间的相处方式就是这样的，一贯如此。

提姆真的没怎么仔细想过这个问题。

这就是为什么，当某天晚上在旧金山和老少正团队(还有达米安跟在后面，因为迪克和布鲁斯一直敦促他们多多相处，最近还更努力了)一起去红罗宾餐厅，得到了一张403.86美元的帐单时，掏出他的信用卡只是一种本能。

他们在一个夜市里逛了逛，巴特的眼睛盯着出售的堆成锥形小山的恐龙形状棉花糖，卡西看着一对镀金的铝铜指虎，康拿起一个奇怪氪星形状的填充动物玩具。

好吧，只需要三双大眼睛紧紧地盯着他，伸出双手。*

巴特是第一个，因为所有人都知道他是提姆的最爱。卡西紧随其后，因为你要对领队保持尊敬。康落在了最后面，因为他最近养成了一个 **(令人讨厌的)** 习惯。

脸颊上飞掠过的亲吻对提姆来说太快了，他没能拍走他。

“谢谢爹地！”

提姆瞪着眼睛朝野餐桌走去，达米安坐在那，他可以感觉到达米安盯着他的目光很无聊。

他们俩一起安静地坐了几分钟(一个新的纪录！)然后达米安决定开口。

“德雷克。”

 **天啊。** 他到底想要什么？提姆以为给他吃蔬菜汉堡和意大利面就足够让他在今晚安静待着了。当提姆的爸爸这么做的时候，提姆就能安静。

“什么，达米安？”

一个小手掌在提姆鼻子底下闪过，几乎撞到了提姆正沉浸其中的手机。*

提姆盯着那只小手，他的眼睛沿着一个瘦削的、晒黑了的手腕向上，停在一双明亮的绿眼睛前。

达米安的眉毛，梳得太整齐而显得不太自然的眉毛挑了挑，提姆还没反应过来，他的手指就在皮夹里缠住了几张钞票。

钞票几乎无声地落在达米安的手掌上，他们互相一句话都没有说。达米安的眼睛里闪烁着……什么东西。然后他离开长凳，慢悠悠跑去一个晃着牛奶瓶的摊位。

提姆盯着他小小的背影看了一会儿，然后大叫。

“玩完给我带瓶无糖汽水回来！”*

越过达米安的肩膀，能看见他快速挥了挥指头，提姆不禁想知道他是从谁那里学到这些的。

事后看来，这可能是死亡的开始。*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

他和迪克在一家咖啡店偶遇。

这种情况并不像人们想象的那么常见。

他们只是在收银台一起排队，就着提姆的CEO职责和迪克的警局工作说了几句简单的客套话。

迪克点了一些非常复杂的饮料，上面加了很多生奶油，好像他以为自己是在星巴克而不是在哥谭烘培店。提姆点了一杯甘菊茶，因为他的药会对咖啡产生严重的反应，而他一大早就要和一个猪头投资者打交道。

一切都很好，直到迪克伸手掏钱包，他对着咖啡师露出的迷人微笑立刻变得紧张起来。

“啊……”他笑着说，用那种暗示“好像出了问题”的语气逐渐减弱声音。“看来我今天早上忘带钱包了？”

提姆的手先于他的思想来到迪克的后背下方，像对待巴特那样轻轻拍打迪克，像每次他买单而巴特有点不好意思的时候那样。

“我知道了，别担心。”

提姆刷了卡，往收银机旁边的罐子里丢一大笔小费，两人耐心地等在收银台旁。

提姆可以感觉到有眼睛一直盯着他，迪克的凝视通常是一种安慰，现在却让他感到困惑。

尽管提姆的那份更简单，迪克还是先得到了他点的东西。咖啡师漫不经心地把它滑过柜台，送到迪克热切的手中。

提姆就要写完一篇文档，迪克笨重的手轻轻地搭在提姆的肩膀上，一股榛子奶精味飘进提姆的鼻子。

“谢谢爹地。”迪克喃喃，他轻轻地啄了一下提姆的颧骨，呼出的气拂过提姆的耳朵。

提姆被冻结在座位上，等到店里喊他的名字和点单的时候，迪克早就走了。他结结巴巴地说 **谢谢** ，像条夹着尾巴的母狗一样走出门。*

**真他妈见鬼。**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

提姆暂时忘了这事。

真的有太多事情要做了。

白天，他在韦恩集团有一个彩色的日程表，从一大早一直排到下午。晚上属于蝙蝠侠和他手头所有的案子。猛禽小队追着什么东西进入了提姆的领地。他在某个案子里和红头罩在路上擦肩而过。

提姆好几周不能回泰坦那边。倒不是说他们中的任何人不欢迎他。只是气候接近冬天，旧金山已经进入寒冷模式，恶棍都明显少于美国其他城市。

拜访泰坦塔是提姆能得到的最接近度假的东西，实际上，他最后一次度假是五岁时和父母一起开车去康涅狄格州。去摘苹果还是做什么？提姆不记得了。他大部分时间都藏在地里装南瓜，希望有人能摘他。

到现在，他也很少能够坐下来，不要像训练有素的动物那样一听到最轻微的声音就跳起来。加菲似乎也持有同样的观点，另一位泰坦在沙发另一端像一只真正的猫那样伸懒腰，眼睛紧盯着电视上放的广告。

有数百本杂志被主动送到泰坦塔，其中一本放在提姆腿上，他一边读着新季度十大最佳护肤品的介绍，一边分一半注意力给面前的电视屏幕。

野兽小子突然大叫一声变成了鹦鹉，吓到了提姆，杂志从他的膝盖上滑下去。提姆的手飞快抓向他的多功能腰带，但是还没站起来就被野兽小子拦截了，他现在是一只卷尾猴，拉扯着往提姆身上爬，一路到他的肩膀上，简直在尖叫。

“那是我！那是我！”

他的声音是如此轻松快乐，提姆的肩膀很快松弛下来。他的眼睛飘向小爪子指着的地方，看到了电视广告——加菲手里拿着一瓶漱口水，面带微笑。

提姆的眉毛翘了起来。

哈。

野兽小子像打鼓一样拍着提姆的头，后爪紧紧地抓住提姆的肩膀，把身体盖在提姆的头上。提姆感到他抖了一会才开口说话。

“我去参加选拔的时候迟到了，他们差点不让我试镜！我以为我拿不到这个广告了！”加菲说个不停，在提姆的背上移动身体，把自己挂在沙发上，用胳膊搂住提姆的脖子。

提姆突然皱起眉头，向后靠躺在他身上，看着屏幕上卡通牙齿跳舞，扬声器发出叮叮当当的声音。

“你的经纪人难道不该在这种僵局时出现吗？确保你不会因为迟到而失去机会？”

至少提姆认为应该这样。伯纳德让人们觉得事情就该这样，他们俩每次见面，他都在跟提姆抱怨在哥谭工作的演员/经纪人有多惨。他有多想搬到洛杉矶去管理那些“ **真正的** ”明星。*

加菲在他身后发出一阵思考的声音，他的下巴靠在提姆头上。

“要做到这一点，我必须要 **找** 一名经纪人，在试镜和做英雄之外我挤不出时间了。”

加菲实际上缩成了一团，这让提姆想起了什么。

“我认识一个人。”他说。

加菲僵住了。

“他住在哥谭，但是愿意搬家，而且我可以担保他不是间谍或卧底。”

提姆一边闲聊，手已经朝着手机移动，他知道伯纳德给他塞过一张名片。加菲猛地把他的头往后拉，后仰到他们互相倒着看。

“你……给我找了个经纪人？”

“嗯，他还没有同意带你，但我想他不会拒绝的。”

“你给我找了个经纪人！”

“也许？可能？他找个新公寓需要一些时间，但我知道这里有一些娱乐公司可能愿意看你的简历——”

“你给我安排了角色？？！！”

“嗯——”

“你给我找了经纪人和角色？！”

“嘿，你仍然要为此努力工作，你——”

“我知道！”加菲兴高采烈地叫道，一边跺脚一边来回摇晃提姆。他举起双手，固定住提姆的头，同时低下脸，在提姆的目瞪口呆中给了他的前额一个湿吻。

“我爱你，爹地！”

提姆呆呆地坐了几分钟，甚至没有注意到加菲大声跑出去对瑞雯嚷着“好消息”。

**真他妈见鬼。**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

提姆要杀了康。

去他妈的“第一规则”。

提姆要 **杀了** 康。

他一开始就该看透的。 **见鬼的** 世界第二大侦探提姆。

这真是太羞耻了，尤其是当其他泰坦也开始这么做的时候，所有人都注意到了提姆是怎么给加菲找了一个经纪人并让他“ **进入** ”业界的。

加菲的漱口水广告在电视上循环播放，印证了其他人的想法，这对提姆毫无帮助。

突然之间，提姆做任何事情都会得到一声无耻的“谢谢爹地”，所有向他提出的请求或问题都以“爹地”开头。

更糟糕的是，其他人现在惊讶地发现原来提姆会给他的朋友买昂贵的礼物，或者当他不在时给他们寄大量的钱。

罗伯特·金·默顿是怎么称呼它的？一种自我实现的预言。

真他妈 **丢人** 。提姆在泰坦待完周末就飞回了哥谭，他想自己从来没有这样脸红过。

他没有逃跑， **他没有** 。他只是对多个城市和团队负有多重责任。

也不是说到了哥谭事情就变好了。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

和杰森一起工作就像大热天的一杯凉水。你得到它之后才会意识到你有多渴望。

迪克在咖啡店之后没有再说什么，但是每次他和提姆碰面，他都会 **看着** 他的眼睛。如果说之前提姆怀疑过加菲有没有打电话给迪克分享好消息或者达米安有没有告诉迪克夜市见闻的话，那现在不了。

达米安肯定是在嘲笑提姆，以一种恼人的沉默，这样提姆干什么都会被指责“先挑起事端”。

因此杰森就是一种解脱，虽然听起来有点落后。*除了协调进攻或交换信息之外，他们不怎么说话。即使在两个人一起监视某个俱乐部的时候，他也没有像提姆想象的那样进行嘲笑或发表尖锐评论。

杰森疏远大部分义警至少带来了一件好事。错过流言蜚语就在名单的最上面。

这就是为什么在他们最后结束任务时，提姆的警惕性或多或少降低了一些。存着音频的窃听器被收起来，相机被挂上——一次成功的监视，他和杰森正准备分道扬镳。

他们俩最近见面越来越频繁，所以当杰森脱下头盔只留一个简单的红色多米诺面具时，提姆没有在意。

这个笑容倒是没见过。

“那么，今晚干得不错，是吧，鸟宝宝？”

提姆挑起眉毛，还是耸了耸肩，小心翼翼把每个窃听器装进适当的盒子再塞进他的功能腰带。

“我想挺好，我们可能哪天晚上要再来一次，在交给戈登之前确保我们有足够的证据。”

一个轻微的动作吸引了提姆的注意，他抬头看着杰森，他正对提姆伸出手，咧着嘴笑。

提姆的喉咙被一团唾液呛住了，但他绝对 **拒绝** 在杰森面前噎死。

杰森继续咧着嘴，手指以一种熟悉的、通用的动作摩擦。提姆的手滑向他制服里的小隔间，他在那放了一些钱以备不时之需。因为有时候打击犯罪并不用出拳。

他的指头打开扣子，流畅地将一扎钞票塞进杰森张开的手里。

杰森的嘴咧得 **更宽** 了。

提姆还在挣扎着用鼻子呼吸以免呛死，除了皱起眉头龇牙咧嘴以外什么也做不了。

杰森发出一声夸张的“ **啊** ”的声音，向前走了几步，逼得提姆退到背靠砖墙。在他的上方，义警低下头凑近提姆的耳朵，空出来的两根手指捏住提姆的下巴，保持着他的头不动。

一阵沙哑的笑声了传进提姆的耳朵，他克制住了颤栗的冲动。

“谢谢 **爹地** 。”

热辣辣的舌头沿着提姆的下巴和脖子的曲线舔过的感觉吓了他一跳。过了一会儿，杰森消失了，带着提姆的钱和窃听器。

提姆 **一直哆嗦** 。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

她一定会知道的，这很合理。毕竟，神谕的耳目无处不在。甚至也许，是她告诉迪克的可能性跟达米安的一样大。即使她表面上很冷淡，但提姆知道一个绝对的事实：她跟他的任何兄弟一样喜欢捉弄他。

可能更甚，她像《非常嫌疑犯》。 **一个就在你眼前的魔鬼。** *

大概这有点过分。尤其是提姆真的很喜欢芭芭拉，当提姆抱怨一些代码问题让他睡不了觉的时候，她是唯一跟得上他的人。

这也是为什么当她有维修问题或需要帮手时，叫的总是他。他深深拐进神谕知名的CPU之一内部，抱怨着……好吧，除了他们之外的所有人，以及蓝屏。*

提姆小心翼翼地拿着一把锋利的镊子和一个放大灯，按着芭芭拉详细的蓝图走，这时他感到有什么东西从上一层靠近。

提姆抬起头，感到芭芭拉在他头顶用力亲了一下。

“谢谢你今天来帮忙，爹地。”

提姆没法帮忙。

他窒息了。

接着，在他待在那里的剩余时间里，他一直把头埋在CPU里面。他听着芭芭拉的轮椅转走，脸一路红到耳朵。当提姆哽咽着进入处理器时，一阵低沉的笑声传遍整个房间。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

从那时起，提姆真的接受了这一切。

他打了一场漂亮的仗，做到了最好，尽其所能。

但现在他已经无能为力了。

提姆在韦恩集团工作，年薪七位数，几乎没有花钱的地方。

那他妈的为什么不呢？

斯蒂芬和卡丝想出去购物？好啊。拿一张提姆的卡走，但是要记得给他带杯冰沙回来。

达米安想在学校买午饭。妈的。给，只要别再偷窥我的房间。

泰坦塔需要重新粉刷，而正联财务部门要花两周时间走流程？提姆出钱吧。

这就是事物怎么自然而然就沦落到这一步的。这是他现在的生活。

他和他所有的……糖宝？

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“我希望你知道我恨你。”

康笑了。 **笑了** 。

然后继续把成捆的干草拖拽进肯特家的谷仓。

“这全都是你的错，泰坦们叫我爹地——不是红罗宾， **爹地** 。”

康咧着嘴就好像这是他听过的最伟大的事情。

“ **这全都是你的错** 。”

提姆确实有点生气，因为康没有哪怕一点害怕。提姆可以把氪石带来。 **氪石** 。

他们都知道他可以把它抽出来。

康窃笑着，继续把成堆的谷物浮起来运进干草棚。提姆看着堆积如山的谷物，扬起眉毛。

“我以为这是收获的季节，难道现在不都该收割了吗？”

提姆对于小镇农业生产的了解并不足以让他知道这一点。

康耸了耸肩，推干草的动作让很多飞屑飘到地板上。

“正常情况下是这样，但自从老爸的拖拉机坏了以后，今年生产就慢一些。”

“它坏了，还是你把它弄坏了？”

康生气了，下嘴唇像他们十几岁而提姆不让他为所欲为的时候那样撅着。

“克拉克在成长过程中也弄坏了一堆农具。”他抗议道。

提姆笑了。

“另外,”康把一捆捆谷物互相堆起来，接着说，“你会看到，我正在用家务来偿还欠爸妈的债。”

康后退了一点，谷堆摇晃起来。提姆默默地看着它们一个接着一个，像叠叠乐一样倒下来。

康困惑地盯着地板。

提姆从胸前口袋里掏出笔，从后口袋里掏出支票簿。

“那么现在的拖拉机卖多少钱？”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“你给克拉克买了辆拖拉机？”

提姆吓了一跳，在给HR的邮件中把“amenity”拼错了。他的眼神闪烁着跟布鲁斯的目光相撞，这人正大摇大摆走进提姆的家庭办公室。

他不敲门。天啊，他们还说 **提姆** 的礼仪跟动物一样。

布鲁斯 **一眼** 就把提姆锁定了。

提姆从键盘上收回手指，把笔记本电脑推到一边，站起身来，在房间中央跟布鲁斯面对面。

“克拉克和我昨天进行了有趣的谈话。”

提姆做了个鬼脸。

“他提到他父亲是怎么跟他打电话的，滔滔不绝地……”

哦，天哪，蝙蝠侠说了“ **滔滔不绝** ”这个词。

“——说着那台新的家用拖拉机”

布鲁斯盯着提姆，他噘起嘴唇，脸上的表情越来越紧张。

“严格来说，这不 **仅** 是给他。”

“提姆。”

“这是个意外！”提姆坚持道。布鲁斯的表情依然没有变化。

“正联的其他人最近也流行这个。”布鲁斯继续说，目光将提姆定在原地，像他们争吵时一样强效。“灯侠一直在……拿我的花销开玩笑。”*

“我……很抱歉。”提姆犹豫地说。提姆很抱歉把他自己的钱扔来扔去？

当蝙蝠侠来到他面前告诉他他被正联其他人欺负的时候，他还能说什么呢？

布鲁斯哼了一声，胸口发出轻微的声音，他仔细看了提姆一眼。

“掌控它。”

“是，先生。”提姆几乎尖叫起来。

但是他没有，提姆没有尖叫。

布鲁斯的蓝眼睛看着提姆，凝视着提姆的脸慢慢变红。布鲁斯的手微微抬起，可能是想要托起提姆的脸颊，就像提姆十三岁时那样。

提姆只看到一个摊开的手掌在他面前飘动。而提姆……提姆控制不住自己，这是一种条件反射。

一卷二十美元的钞票滑进布鲁斯张开的手里。

布鲁斯只是盯着他。

提姆的脸 **在着火** 。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 布鲁斯十五岁前还能从阿尔弗雷德那里拿到零用钱，以后就没人给他钱了。绿灯侠的笑话都是说蝙蝠侠就像正联的糖爹，他和提姆是有其父必有其子。
> 
> 原作者给本文的tag：  
> tim is an accidental sugar daddy  
> 提姆是个意外的糖爹  
> he be getting his cheek kissed in this  
> 因此会有人亲他的脸  
> could be interpreted as romantic for some of them but it's up to you  
> 这是不是浪漫关系完全取决于你  
> its rated M because of like 1 scene  
> 因为一个场景将分级上升为M成熟级(是杰森，我就知道！)  
> Red Robin the restaurant is mentioned  
> 文中提及了红罗宾是一家餐厅(三次元美国有这样一个快餐连锁品牌叫红罗宾)
> 
> 译注：  
> 原名 glucose guardian 直译是葡萄糖守护神，guardian同时有守护神保卫者和(多指的不是父母但有法律效应的)监护人的意思，在这里是一个双关。如果按照后一个意思本文可以直白地叫糖爹，但是第一个意思比较常见也为了让本文正经一点我翻成了甜甜义警
> 
> 提姆给加菲找的经纪人伯纳德应该指的是伯纳德·道德（Bernard Dowd），出场于罗宾v2，是提姆的好友，高中同学，迷恋提姆的继母达娜，相信蝙蝠侠为政府工作以及罗宾都是政府送给他的孤儿。但是漫画中似乎并没有提及伯纳德的职业规划，可能是作者的私设。
> 
> 罗伯特·金·默顿（Robert King Merton, 1910-2003）是1977年诺贝尔经济学奖得主，美国著名的社会学家。他提出了潜功能的概念，既社会行动者未预期的或不为一般人所觉察的后果。文中“自我实现的预言”应该归属此类。
> 
> the Usual Suspects《非常嫌疑犯》美国犯罪题材新黑色电影，骗子金特接受警方讯问，讲述了一个情节错综复杂的故事，解释了停靠在加州圣佩德罗湾洛杉矶港上的一艘货轮为何会爆炸。  
> 我没看过这部片子所以不是非常能get提姆用这个来形容芭芭拉的意思。（Still, it’s like the Usual Suspects with her. A devil in plain sight .）大概就是芭芭拉是个魔鬼叭。
> 
> Kon, who's sponsorship money from when he'd made Hawaii his stomping ground was all but dried up.  
> 康，自他把夏威夷打造成自己的落脚地后就有了赞助，但这笔资金渐渐枯竭了。*
> 
> Before the Kents took him in, Tim was his sole provider. Not that Kon knew that, their relationship had been… abrasive at its conception to say the least.  
> 在肯特一家收养他之前，提姆是他唯一的赡养者。倒不是说康知道这个，他们的关系曾经很……粗糙，至少从概念上来说是如此。*
> 
> From there it was easier for the little things to just slip by without Tim noticing them.  
> 从那时起，各种小事情就在提姆没注意时轻易发生了。*
> 
> Well all that took was three pairs of wide eyes locking on him and outstretched hands.  
> 好吧，只需要三双大眼睛紧紧地盯着他，伸出双手。*
> 
> A flash of a small palm settled under Tim's nose, nearly crashing into the phone Tim had it buried in.  
> 一个小手掌在提姆鼻子底下闪过，几乎撞到了提姆正沉浸其中的手机。*
> 
> "Bring me back a diet soda when you lose!"  
> “玩完给我带瓶无糖汽水回来！”*
> 
> n hindsight that was probably the beginning of the end.  
> 事后看来，这可能是死亡的开始。*
> 
> A stuttered ‘thank you’ and Tim is out the door like some bitch with their tail between their legs.  
> 他结结巴巴地说谢谢，像条夹着尾巴的母狗一样走出门。*
> 
> So Jason is a relief, as backwards as that may sound.  
> 因此杰森就是一种解脱，虽然听起来有点落后。*
> 
> Still, it’s like the Usual Suspects with her. A devil in plain sight .  
> 也许更甚，她像《非常嫌疑犯》。一个就在你眼前的魔鬼。*
> 
> It’s also the reason why he’s always the person she calls when she has maintenance issues and needs an extra set of hands. It’s elbows deep into one of Oracle’s famed CPUs and bitching about well...everyone who isn’t them, that Tim, well…blue screens.  
> 这也是为什么当她有维修问题或需要帮手时，叫的总是他。他深深拐进神谕知名的CPU之一内部，抱怨着……好吧，除了他们之外的所有人，以及蓝屏。*
> 
> “The rest of the league has recently caught on.” Bruce continues, gaze pinning Tim down as efficiently as when they sparred. “Lantern has been making...jokes at my expense.”  
> “正联的其他人最近也流行这个。”布鲁斯继续说，目光将提姆定在原地，像他们争吵时一样强效。“灯侠一直在……拿我的花销开玩笑。”*
> 
> 在lofter上发布了相同版本  
> https://ayiyaayiya.lofter.com/post/1dbd25da_1cbb83fdf


End file.
